


Roommates

by chaengminnie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Español | Spanish, Grinding, M/M, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaengminnie/pseuds/chaengminnie
Summary: Mingi y San eran roommates. Nunca les importó, ambos se sentían muy cómodos el uno con el otro, se llevaban genial entre ellos y tenían mucha confianza; pero, aquel día, Mingi hubiera deseado no tener que compartir habitación.
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, hola~! 
> 
> Aquí os dejo un pequeño one shot SanGi ~ la idea de este one shot, así como su escritura pertenece a una buena amiga que se hace llamar Hayun, pero no tiene cuenta aquí, así que lo subo por ella. Por tanto, todos los créditos de este one shot van para ella💗.
> 
> Espero que os guste muchísimo 💗

Mingi y San eran roommates. Nunca les importó, ambos se sentían muy cómodos el uno con el otro, se llevaban genial entre ellos y tenían mucha confianza; pero, aquel día, Mingi hubiera deseado no tener que compartir habitación.

Despertó después de tener un sueño húmedo, su erección estaba dolorosamente dura y húmeda. Lo único que podía hacer era rezar porque San no lo hubiera notado, pero estaban acostados haciendo la cucharita, con el pelirrojo acunando el pequeño cuerpo del moreno, y por lo tanto, su erección pegada al trasero del mayor.

Estaba apunto de darle un ataque de pánico solo de pensar que San se despertara. Lentamente, sacó su brazo de bajo el cuello de San, con intención de alejarse un poco, ir al baño o lo que fuera, pero alejarse de él. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, escuchó la voz del moreno, apenas como un susurro.

\- Mingi-ah... - San se giró lentamente para mirarlo. El pelo moreno, blanco y ondulado le caía desordenadamente por la frente, los ojos le brillaban, las mejillas estaban sonrojadas y los labios rojos, como si recién los hubiera estado mordiendo.

Mingi inconscientemente echó su trasero hacia atrás, intentando alejar su erección de él.

\- San-ah, perdona, n-no quería despertarte. Sólo necesito ir al baño un mo...

\- Me has despertado hace un rato ya. Estabas... Rozándote con mi trasero. - le interrumpió San, atreviéndose a contarle lo que había pasado.

Mingi sintió mil veces más vergüenza que cuando su micrófono cayó al presentar Horizon. Prefería repetir ese momento durante toda su vida antes que seguir con esta conversación.  
Le miró durante unos segundos, cada vez más rojo, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

\- Lo siento, debes estar molesto... Y-yo solo estaba soñando. - su voz apenas sonaba estable y estaba seguro de que llegados a este punto, estaba más rojo que un tomate. 

San giró por completo su cuerpo, quedando frente a Mingi y se acercó a él lentamente.

\- N-no me ha molestado... - Enredó una de sus piernas al rededor de Mingi y presionó su propia erección contra la del pelirrojo. Sentir como éste se había rozado con su culo, le había encendido muchísimo. El más joven solo pudo dejar escapar un pequeño gemido por el placer de la presión.

\- Hyung... - Gruñó Mingi mientras presionaba también sus erecciones.

San comenzó a dejar besos suaves por su mandíbula y su cuello. Quería morderlo, chuparlo y besarlo. Necesitaba tantas cosas de él en ese momento que no sabía por dónde empezar. Mingi echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando a San más acceso a su cuello, colocó las manos en sus caderas y se mordió el labio inferior. No estaba seguro de si seguía soñando o estaba despierto, solo sabía que no quería parar.

El moreno abandonó el cuello del pelirrojo un momento, para mirarlo a los ojos mientras bajaba sus manos por el abdomen ajeno.

\- Puedo ayudarte con esto, si quieres... - se ofreció mientras acariciaba la erección de Mingi por encima de sus boxers, gimiendo al notar lo húmedo que estaba.

Al no obtener respuesta, volvió a besar el cuello del menor, pero esta vez de una forma mucho más sucia y húmeda, por fin utilizando sus dientes y su lengua, y bajando lentamente hasta su pecho.

\- S-san, espera, no deberíamos... - Mingi lo miraba con los ojos oscuros y los labios inchados de tanto morderlos.

\- Eso lo hace aún más excitante - Contraatacó San, volviendo a besar su torso, sin dejar de bajar. Pasó su lengua por el abdomen definido del pelirrojo hasta que llegó al elástico de su ropa interior. Miro a Mingi antes de continuar mientras susurraba un "no dejes de mirarme a los ojos". Bajó la última prenda, solo lo suficiente para liberar la gran erección y se lanzó a besar el glande húmedo y rojo.

Los gemidos de Mingi se hacían más fuertes conforme el moreno introducía más el pene en su boca, hasta que estuvo completamente envuelto en la humedad de San. Este buscó las manos del pelirrojo y las colocó en su cabeza, invitándolo a que follara su boca, e hizo exactamente lo que le pedía. Comenzó a embestir contra su boca, primero de forma lenta pero profunda, y conforme se acercaba a su orgasmo iba aumentando la velocidad. 

\- Hyung, n-no aguanto más, me voy a correr - dijo mientras intentaba sacar su polla de la boca de San, pero este no le dejó, moviendo su cabeza aún más rápido y agarrando las caderas de Mingi para que no la sacara.

Con un gemido agudo, se derramó en su interior, sin poder evitar agarrar con fuerza el cabello del moreno, haciendo que este gimiera. Casi todo el semen bajó por su garganta, pero una pequeña parte seguía en su boca. Subió hasta la altura de Mingi y sin decir palabra, juntó sus labios y le besó, haciendo que él mismo probara su propia semilla.  
El más joven, a pesar de ya haber tenido su orgasmo, seguía muy excitado, por lo que le devolvió el beso, probándose a sí mismo y gimiendo en la boca de San. Con intención de devolverle el favor, dirigió su mano hacia la polla del moreno para llevarse la sorpresa de que él ya se estaba tocando, y a juzgar por la velocidad con la que lo hacía, estaba muy próximo a su orgasmo también. Unió su mano a la de San y ambos aumentaron la velocidad juntos, haciendo que el mayor se corriera en apenas unos minutos, sin poder evitar gemir un poco más alto de la cuenta el nombre de Mingi, quien cuando notó que su hyung había terminado por completo, agarró su mano y comenzó a lamerla, queriendo probar el semen de él también.

Ahora fue San quien se sonrojó, no esperaba que Mingi hiciera eso. Cuando dejó de chuparlo, le dió un suave beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó, dándole las buenas noches.

Mingi no pudo evitar dormirse pensando si habían hecho algo mal, y en si al día siguiente su relación seguiría siendo la misma que antes.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que os haya gustado mucho este pequeño one shot! Si os ha gustado, dejad kudos y/o comentarios. A mi amiga, quien tuvo la idea y quien lo ha redactado, le hará mucha ilusión uwu


End file.
